Unbelievable
by mayalucille
Summary: Tsuruga Ren thinks about his life with Kyoko as he awaits the birth of his daughter. RenxKyoko, Canon


**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first time! This is the corrected piece, I changed Kuon to Hizuri, and America to Kyoto. Thanks for checking my mistakes--I'll continue this one-shot with other pieces**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of fuzzy socks.**

Unbelievable

_Undeniable, so incredible  
Simply wonderful, you're beautiful  
Everything I am, and I wanna be  
You see in me_

I wanna touch your skin  
Til it feels like we've sinned  
And take you places  
That you've never been  
Oh baby this is real  
The way you make me feel, unbelievable

Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
Every inch and every curve  
Late at night, can't believe when you lie next to me  
'Cause I know this is more than I deserve

Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
Every inch and every curve  
Late at night, can't believe when you lie next to me  
'Cause I know this is more than I deserve

Undeniable, so incredible  
Simply wonderful, you're beautiful

Unmistakable, the way you make me feel  
Unbelievable.

Unbelievabe; Josh Gracin

____________________________________________________________________

Married.

Tsuruga Ren would have looked at you like you had just escaped a mental institution by cutting through your straight jacket with spoon and using mint jelly to get the door to slide open and running down the hall screaming like the schizophrenic maniac you were while the panicked nurses chased after you with sedatives if you ever told him that he would be getting married (or something along those lines).

He staunchly (and openly—bluntly—almost rudely) denied any desire to commit. Celibate? No, he had his choice of thousands of willing and young beautiful women to warm his bed. He always had a date on his arm for all the major events. When he took them home, he always made sure that they enjoyed themselves; if he didn't see a certain women again then it was his choice, not hers.

Queen Elizabeth said that she was married to her country—Ren was married to his career and his mistress was the occasional beautiful woman.

(Then everything changed)

____________________________________________________________________

A sixteen year old girl barged into his life in a too-bright, pink suit with an attitude problem. Annoying. Bent on revenge. Childish. Average looking.

But, somehow, this strange girl weedled her way into his heart. Suddenly his world revolved around her.

When she smiled at him, his heart soared. He would do anything to see her beautiful smile again—even if it meant controlling his desire for her. When she cried, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and soothe her fears and doubts. To tell her that Fuwa had nothing on her; that she would succeed at whatever she did; that he would always, always love her. She was beautiful—he didn't know how he missed it. No one on earth could compare to her. She was perfect. He loved all of her little quirks (she was no longer annoying or childish). When she cooked dinner for him, he imagined her as his wife. He imagined three children and a dog and everything in between. He imagined them at eighty, watching their grandchildren play in their backyard.

Tsuruga Kyoko. Hizuri Kyoko. He liked both.

(He would never admit that he came up with names for their three children)

____________________________________________________________________

He never wanted anything more than he wanted her. He wanted her enough to wait. At eighteen, he asked her out on a date.

He had planned how he would ask her and praticed it in front of a mirror for over an hour. They had just finished filming a movie together and he was going to ask her out to celebrate; just the two of them. He had his lines memorized; he was ready.

Ren had always been a Casanova. Smooth, calm, and collected. Tall, dark, and handsome. Confident. Except around Kyoko.

(Their first date still is a joke to them)

____________________________________________________________________

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, Ren?"

(They were now on a first-name basis)

"Do you want me to eat you out—I mean, you eat—shit—I mean do you want to have dinner with me?"

(That was the smoothest part of the date)

____________________________________________________________________

She giggled and blushed and happily accepted; she had realized her feeling for him over three months ago.

Ren, however, wasn't aware of this fact and planned on using the evening to get her to like him as more than a friend. Needless to say, he tried too hard and managed to run them out of gas, spill wine on her, rip her skirt, and fall on top of her in a two hour period.

Luckily for her, Kyoko found it all endearing and summoned enough courage to kiss him on the cheek when he dropped her off at her apartment.

(He couldn't sleep at all that night)

____________________________________________________________________

They dated for two amazing years and he was so happy that it was almost surreal. Their careers continued to soar and Kyoko had completed her goal: she had beat Fuwa.

(She didn't care anymore, though)

____________________________________________________________________

When she was twenty, he proposed. He took her to Kyoto, to the spot where they met when they were younger. He was afraid that she would be angry that he didn't tell her sooner, but she merely laughed and crushed her lips against his—whispering, "If I didn't love you already…"

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Kneeling down, he opened a black box to reveal an intricate gold ring with a diamond placed squarely in the center—and little blue stones, almost identical to "Corn" on both sides.

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

(Ren rubbed at the mositure in his eyes, claiming it was allergies)

____________________________________________________________________

They had a big wedding, fit for a princess. Kanae was the maid-of-honor and Yashiro was the best man (the roles would be reversed when the duo got married next year). Maria was the flower girl and everyone was there. Fuwa Sho even showed up to mumble an apology to Kyoko and offer his congratulations.

It was flawless and everything that Kyoko ever wanted. When she walked down that aisle in that white dress, he swore his heart skipped a beat. She was breathtaking and she was his, forever.

(It was the perfect beginning)

____________________________________________________________________

The wedding night was the most frightening time of his life. He was the experienced one, but he felt like a teenager as he waited for her to get ready in the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom, blushing, and in a lacey, black contraption that was quickly discarded.

(It would physically hurt to be separated from her now)

____________________________________________________________________

Four months later, when she was twenty-one, she was pregnant. He laughed and spun her around the kitchen and kissed her stomach. They called their friends and they talked about which room they would use for the nursery. Kyoko cried happily and Ren claimed that he had an allergy attack.

(One child down, two to go—and one dog)

____________________________________________________________________

Nine busy and overwhelming months followed. Appointments, showers, midnight cravings, swollen feet, and the press were just a few of the things the young couple dealt with.

They bought a puppy which Kyoko named Corn. They were more in love than ever and Kyoko whispered how much she loved him every night without fail.

(She screamed she hated him and that they were never having any more children and a few other expletives when it was actually time to give birth; Ren is promptly kicked out of the room and told to wait outside)

____________________________________________________________________

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?"

"You may go in and see your wife and daughter now"

(And they lived happily ever after)

____________________________________________________________________

**Yay! My first Skip Beat! fanfiction. It is definitly my favorite manga! Please review, it really makes my day--and makes me want to write more!!!**

**Maya**


End file.
